


Nazi Seizes Control

by Somedegenerateleftist



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships, auth unity, degenerate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedegenerateleftist/pseuds/Somedegenerateleftist
Summary: Nazi takes advantage of the communists vulnerability after ancom leaves the group.
Relationships: Auth Right/Auth Left
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Nazi Seizes Control

**Author's Note:**

> In a stunning turn of events I've edited the fic because I wanted to show it to a real person

Commie sat on the couch in the living room, blankly staring into the distance with tears in his eyes. Occasionally he'd bring a bottle of vodka to his lips, taking long, slow gulps. Ever since Ancom left, he’d been in ruin. He didn’t go out, forgot to eat, and scarcely drank anything other than triple vodka rations. The house felt so empty without quem; the damned kulak just sat on his phone all day, and Nazi just screamed slurs at 12 year olds in COD. Nobody was around to debate - at least nobody who actually valued the working class - nobody to represent the gays - nobody to garden or make bread with. Not to mention nobody with such a soft smile or such light behind their dark green eyes. 

Right as he readied to take another swig, a voice came from across the room -

“You still sulking about that degenerate?”

Commie looked up, wide eyed, meeting the face of a smirking Nazi. Despite his obvious condescension, Commie needed to talk to someone - anyone - about this. He just felt so alone.

“I just don’t know what to do without Anarchkiddy. How can I represent entire left? I just don’t know who I am without him”

Nazi tried not to snear in disgust. He had always expected Ancom to be emotional like this, but dead-god was he losing respect for his fellow authoritarian. Ah, well, even the more respectable leftist was still an over-emotional degenerate. However, he also recognized this as an opportunity. If he could preemptively neutralize the communist, after the centricide, only Ancap would be left to oppose him, and the capitalist could only do so much against the might of the authoritarians united. Additionally, the idea of showing the bolshevik his natural place in the heirarchy, obviously below Nazi, had its own appeal.

He walked over slowly and grabbed the communist’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. Commie’s eyes were wide and he made no movement to resist; this was the perfect time to strike. Before he could regret this too much, he leaned in to kiss him. The communist immediately gave in, and Nazi quickly took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue forcefully into the others mouth. He leaned over him, pushing him backwards into the couch.

For a brief moment, the thoughts of Anarchkiddy faded from Commies’s mind, as he was lost in the clashing of lips, and Nazi’s body pressing against him. After a few seconds, Nazi broke the kiss and stood up, leaving tankie breathing heavily and still leaning into it. 

“On your knees” Nazi barked.

Obeying orders was far from unusual for Commie (although usually from the vanguard party) and he almost unthinkingly sank to his knees. Nazi smirked down at him, enjoying seeing the communist in such a submissive position. He wanted to savor the degradation of one of his most powerful enemies, and asked

“Do you want this?”

The communist averted his eyes,

“Да.”

“Look me in the eyes when you speak to me” Nazi ordered.

He hesitated, not wanting to have to acknowledge what he wanted, but needing this. He needed some kind of unity, some kind of distraction from --

The Nazi interupted his thoughts, grabbing his hair and pulling his head backwards, so he was looking up into the fascist’s icy blue eyes.

“Do. you. want. this.” Nazi’s voice was firm.

He hesitated once more, but the look from his fellow authoritarian told him there was no avoiding this.

“Да, I want you”

The Nazi looked down at the communist. He looked so desperate, his wide eyes intently looking into his, and his bottom lip trembling. Nazi felt his cock getting hard, and decided to get started. He dragged him up by his hair, leaving the communist somewhat hunched over due to the fascist’s shorter stature, and dragged him to his room.

Once they got to his room, Nazi pushed the communism back to his knees. He looked up at him, needy and submissive, and the fascist yanked his head to his crotch.

“Show me how fucking degenerate you are”

The communist put his mouth on his cock through his pants. He eagerly pressed his lips around it, letting out a muffled moan. He even began licking at it, creating a spot of drool on his pants. How desperate. As much as he was enjoying that, Nazi needed to see those full lips around his cock.

“Despite what you leftists say you believe about equality” Nazi said, unbuckling his pants, “You all know that some people are  _ superior _ ” he hooked his thumb under his boxers “and the purpose of the  _ inferiors” _ he brought his other hand to grip the back of the communist’s head “is to  _ serve.” _

As soon as the fascist pulled his dick out, Commie leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. He gently sucked, tonguing his cock, and looked up uncertainty, as though asking to take him deeper. Nazi slowly thrust in and out of his mouth. Though he made an effort to seem in control, he was overwhelmed at how good this felt. He’d had sex before, but only with nice Aryan women for the purpose of making nice Aryan babies. But this… this  _ Slav _ was giving him raw pleasure with his mouth. Not to mention the power high of having his rival on his knees, obedient, at his feet. 

Nazi ventured a look at Commie, hoping to see him desperate, disheveled, and fully under his control. Instead, he saw the communist looking almost calm, dick out, and jacking off as he took Nazi in. That needed to be fixed. Nazi suddenly pushed his dick as far in as he could. Commie began gagging heavily before it even got ¾ of the way in, bringing his hands up to Nazi’s hips to prevent him from going any further. Nazi relented, withdrawing slightly, then pushing back in slightly less far. Commie slobbered on his dick, but managed not to gag. He took his hands off nazi’s hips and began touching himself again as Nazi began fucking his face. He slowly worked deeper with each thrust. The next time he looked down, the leftist had drool on his chin and tears in his eyes. He looked pathetic and desperate, jerking his cock as fast as he could while trying not to gag. 

That image sent the fascist over the edge, and as he came Commie swallowed it like he was starving. With that, the digust came back to the Nazi, and he came back to his senses. Right, the point of this was simply to gain control of the communist. To make sure he knew there was no chance of reciprocity, the Identitarian said

“The strong take what they want, the weak suffer what they must.”

With that he zipped up and left the leftist on his knees, confused and unsure how to feel about what just happened.


End file.
